


Every night

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cozy, Fluff, M/M, Pynch Secret Santa 2017, Warm, funny story ks that I lixed tags between this gift and the previous, ronan is attempting small talk but the child isn't made for that, so i had tagged gore as fluff lol take my internet away, ticklish adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Adam unexpectedly returns to the Barns in the middle of the week after his classes were cancelled.





	Every night

**Author's Note:**

> M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S.
> 
> I'm sorry about your last prompt, I didn't have the time to write about it so it will be a belated gift.
> 
> Still, hope you'll enjoy this one !

Adam quietly leaned against the doorframe. Now that he was right in front of Ronan, tiredness weighed on his shoulders like the world at some point. It had been a long drive, a long week— half a week, actually. Ronan didn't hear the car pulling off in the driveway, nor did he hear Adam walking in. Now, Adam was wondering how to get to Ronan without startling him. It sound impossible.

He watched Ronan cradle a small white puff until a goat came to clame its baby. Ronan silently let both go, then stretched his arms over his head. Adam noticed his thoughtfulness. He wondered what is it about. Ronan swiftly stood and eventually faced Adam. He didn't doubt the reality for a split second. Seeing the mix of joy and confusion he couldn't properly express lifted a bit off Adam's shoulder and he could stand straight while walking in his boyfriend's arms.

"I didn't expect you before Saturday," Ronan confessed.

It's Thursday night. Adam looked up at him, sheer happiness making him seem more rested.

"Classes are cancelled for the rest of the week. Technical issue, I think."

He pulled Ronan inside. His back end up against a wall. He crossed his hands behind Ronan's neck and gasped with surprise as Ronan lifted him.

"Cedar ?"

"What ?"

They didn't exactly stop kissing. Words slipped to one another's lips, making as much sense as anything verbal in this situation. Adam was firmly pressed between the wall and Ronan's chest and his legs were around Ronan's hips, which allowed both to hold this challenging position.

"You."

"Like it ?"

Adam whispered his agreement. That was definitely new. The fading perfume and the unlocked door led him to think that Ronan may have known that he was coming, somehow.

"I missed you."

Saying it was a powerful relief. He'd miss Ronan again next week, then the week after, but that had yet to come. He missed Ronan but he was having him again now.

"Me too. I missed you too," Ronan rephrased.

It had been clear enough the first time but Adam appreciated the effort. Ronan ran a hand through Adam's hair, combing them backwards with his fingers. Adam took advantage of it to put a foot down. Ronan soon released his other leg. Adam slowed gravity's work. He noticed things about Ronan he already knew, which three days of parting made him forget.

"Come on," Ronan end up saying.

Adam didn't want to move. He felt good there, coddled against Ronan.

"I'll turn the heaters on," Ronan said. "Make whatever you'd like to drink. Let's go."

He carefully lowered Adam. Adam's arms remained crossed behind his neck for a short moment. The small motion of his shoulders as he breathed is hypnotizing. Adam eventually had to let go.  
\---

"What happened ?"

"You were gone three days. That's not enough time to miss anything." Ronan paused. "Except an accident, but you would have been told."

"Yeah." Adam sighed, looking down at his cup. "It just feels different every time I return."

"What ?"

"You, Henrietta."

"There are more festive decorations around. Blue will start pressuring me soon," Ronan winced.

Adam laughed.

"Decorating the Barns would be nice."

"It would be a hazard. I won't be able to take my eyes off Opal for a second."

Ronan had gone through his promise to turn the heaters on and make hot drinks. Adam kept blowing on it. He knew that Ronan disliked small talk but was also desperate to catch up— even though it had been only three days.

"Have you been drinking ?"

Ronan nodded. This question felt like it needed a more complete answer, so he complied and added details.

"Sometimes. Never that much."

Opal needed someone to care for her. Ronan wanted to be that person. It's all in the quantities. He was late to understand the small talk part, that Adam didn't doubt that he can care for himself, his dreams and possessions.

"Most students drink a lot," Adam said. "It's unbelievable. There's always a good reason, even when there's none."

"They hit on you sometimes ?"

Ronan's casualness is somehow more serious than his sternness. He isn't wired properly for small talk. Adam flushed. Only the truth is expected and it's not even embarrassing but he does not control his blood flow.

"It happened. But I— made clear that it is pointless."

"There are always some who need more."

Adam let out a small laugh.

"I tell them about you."

He finally found something pleased in Ronan's posture. It made him want to keep talking.

"You do not have to."

"I want to." Adam smiled and got on the verge of laughing again. "Ask, I know you're dying to."

Ronan rolled his eyes but asked the question.

"What do you tell them ?"

Adam enjoyed his victory for a few seconds. He drank before answering, keeping the victorious smile.

"That you're angry, catholic, run a farm, love cars and me."

"Not necessarily in that order," Ronan pointed out.

"I don't know that," Adam retorted, amused.

"You definitely come above the cars. I got these sorted better than Gansey."

"Alright then. Angry, catholic, run a farm, love me. And cars." Adam paused. "A person I couldn't be prouder of."

"You're proud ?"

Adam is always proud. Ronan didn't think he could be a reason why.

"Of course," Adam replied. "Concluding with "Ronan Lynch is my boyfriend" always has a little effect."

"Why ?"

"Apparently, I do not come across people as gay." He hesitated. "Which I'm not ?"

"Jesus, no. Who said that ?"

Adam shrugged. Most people, even though they didn't mean any harm. Ronan concluded that 'most people' were getting their asses kicked soon.

"How were the three days of college ?" Ronan then asked before the conversation died.

Adam was surprised that he'd pick it up instead of letting the amiable — though sometimes heavy — silence settle down. He answered fast, clumsily, before taking his time to let the memories ebb and pick which he wanted to share.

"It was cold," he spoke without filtering his words. "I fell once, because of ice."

"Did you hurt yourself ?"

"I fell on my hands. It was alright."

Ronan snorted, expressing another opinion.

"Are you cold right now ?"

"God, no."

The temperature was perfect. Adam kept talking, deciding that if Ronan got bored, he'll let him know. That did not happen.

"You're no small talk, Parrish," Ronan said after Adam had asked about his surprising tolerance to mundane.

"What happened at school, the weather, that's usually small talk," Adam opposed.

Ronan stood up to pour him another cup of boiling water, then sat and sent the teabags sliding across the table.

"Doesn't feel like it," Ronan concluded.

He shook the branded bottle, inviting. Adam watched the amber liquid crashing against the glass. It's allowed.

"Yes, please."

They cheered and drank. The strong scent almost made Adam cough yet he didn't, after having vowed not to make a fool of himself.  
\---

Ronan tickled Adam to have him make some room for him on the large mattress. Adam immediately curled up at the opposite side with a loud shriek.

"I barely touched you," Ronan sighed. "Get here."

He opened his arms. A moment later, Adam climbed on him.

"You don't tickle someone without warning."

"You're that ticklish ?"

Adam lazily flicked his nose.

"I'm not. You're drunk."

"So, you're not ?"

Instead of calmly resting on his back, Ronan's hands caressed his sides. Adam shuddered and buried his face in the crook of Ronan's neck.

"You're annoying." He realized Ronan will find it's a good reason to keep going. "I'll just go to sleep in Declan's room."

"Seriously ?"

Ronan added something graphic about the number of Declan's partners. Adam groaned.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

He caught one of Ronan's hands and pretended to start sitting up. Ronan let him. Once Adam was sat on Ronan's hips, Ronan also sat up and tipped Adam over.

"What now ?" Adam asked with the ghost of a laugh. "God."

He remained on his back, his torso between Ronan's legs and his own legs around Ronan's hips.

"You're staying."

Ronan ran the tip of his fingers on the inside of Adam's legs, drawing a set of straight lines.

"Ronan !"

He held Adam down while testing areas he thought were ticklish— the inside of the leg, under the knee, the feet, until Adam couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. He squirmed under Ronan's firm hold, unable to make coherent sounds until Ronan released him. Adam laid on the right side again, still shaking from laughter. Ronan's was quick to hold him again, only that Adam was facing him, this time.

"You little shit," he told Ronan.

He still let Ronan place a fond kiss on his forehead and pulled the sheets over their bare shoulders. At this point, Ronan's room stopped being weird. It was known, warm and comfortable.

"Welcome home," Ronan answered, probably with a shit-eating grin.


End file.
